Destiny Awaits
by tonksfl
Summary: Harry's dreams are haunted by a beautiful girl who is all to familiar. Who is she and what will be her part in defeating Voldemort? PostHogwarts, PostOOTP
1. Auror Training

Auror Training

March 15, 1999

Harry sat crouched behind a rock with spells flying all around him. Through the smoke and dust he could see Ron about 100 yards away giving orders tothe team. Harry noticed that Ron was motioning for them to move forward. The "package" they were supposed to capture was inside an abandon building at the end of the town. Ron was their team leader and had spent the last month mapping out the area and planning their attack.

"Potter, take Longbottom and Smith around the fence line and cover the back." Ron said."Once we get inside, I'll give the signal and you guys bust in and go straight for the package."

"Check." Harry replied

Harry motioned for the two fellow aurors to follow him. They crept around the iron fence, wands at the ready. They hopped the fence and headed for the back of the house. Harry was suddenly aware that he was being watched. He glanced around, and was amazed at what he saw. He closed his eyes, his heart was pounding. When he opened them, the face was gone. _Must have been my imagination, _Harry thought. He turned his mind back to the task at hand. No sooner had they began to advance, Harry was struck with a binding spell. He fell to the ground and cursed loudly. He looked up into the face of Tonks who stood shaking her head.

"Gotcha Potter" she smirked as she knelt over him."Welcome to Auror Field Training."

Then she shoved a small brass ring in his hand and felt that familiar hook behind his navel as he was transported back to head quarters.

Harry was leaving the showers when Ron and the rest of the team made it back. They all looked very somber. The out come of their first field training was obvious. They lost.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed, "Just as we were going through the front door, Tonks and her team over took us."

"Still, for our first day, we didn't do too bad."

"I planned that mission for weeks. It was full proof. I don't understand what happened."

Harry quickly changed the subject.

"So dinner at the Burrow tonight still on.""

"Yeah. Mum is very excited that all of us will be there. By the way, Tonks has asked to see you in her office before you leave." Ron said.

"Thanks." Harry replied. "I'll see you tonight."

"Seven o'clock. Don't be late." Ron yelled after him.

Harry waved back to Ron and proceeded down the hall to Tonks' office. He knocked lightly and opened the door. Tonks was sitting at her desk sorting through paperwork. She looked up and smiled. Her hair was shocking pink today and hung to her shoulders.

"Harry, have a seat." She gestured toward the chair in front of her desk. Harry sat down and looked around. The office was small and the walls were plastered with wanted posters and maps. The desk was cluttered with papers and files. Harry smiled at the small picture frame that held a picture of Tonks and Lupin on their wedding day last spring.

"What the hell is wrong with you." She yelled.

Harry looked at her puzzled and amazed at the anger in her eyes.

"I caught you today because you were off in la-la land daydreaming. You have been very distant these past few weeks. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I've just been tired lately. I guess my mind is just somewhere else today."

Harry looked up into Tonks's face. She was not convinced. But she knew that pressure would only drive Harry farther away.

"Don't let it happen again. If you want to be an auror, you have to be the best. The past few weeks your work has been slacking." Her voice was all business now. "I expect better from you. You better straighten up or you'll find yourself doing paper work in the Ministry Planning Office."

Harry nodded in response.

"Now, get your ass out of my office. I have work to do."Her eyes sparkled with laughter although her face was very serious.

As he stood to walk out, Tonks put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Harry just remember that these field exercises are just that. Exercises. Next week we start the hard stuff. So rest up, you'll need it." She turned and went back into her office leaving a very nervous Harry to wonder just exactly what he had gotten himself into.

Harry apparated to his balcony. He threw himself onto the bed and sighed. He lied to Tonks. The truth wasdreams had plagued himthe past few weeks.Dreams of dark, dustyrooms and pyramids. Flashes ofyellow light and flooding. And of course, there was the girl. A beautiful girl.He didn't know who she was, but she seemed so familiar to him. Everytime he awoke from a dream with her in it he had an overwhelming feeling of protection and love. He felt that he had left half of him self in his dream.

'Who is she', he thought.

He had been so sure that it was her he saw in the field today. But with a blink she was gone. If he wasn't careful he was going to find himself on desk duty, or worse, kicked out of the Auror Program.

Harry shook his head and pushed himself off the bed. He slipped out of his auror robes and looked in the mirror. Long gone was the skinny boy who just found out he was a wizard. Harry had grown into a man. His arms and chest were well defined. His stomach was perfectly sculpted. The only things that remained were his untidy black hair and his glasses that covered his emerald green eyes.

It had been almost5 years since Professor Dumbledoor had told Harry about the prophecy in which he would be killed or turn murderer. He had yet to tell anyone about it. He just continued to let it eat him alive. In his final year at Hogwarts there had been a huge battle. Many had lost their lives including Ron's younger sister and Harry's girlfriend Ginny. Harry had been unconsolable for a long time. Harry and Ginny had only been together a short time, and Harry blamed himself for her death. If only he could have saved her theycould have a lifetime to get to knowone another.

Harryhad been so sure that would be the end. However, Voldemort had other plans. He disapperated before he and Harry could share their final battle. All these years later and Harry was still at a loss for why Voldemort left.

Over the past few years the order had kept close tabs on Voldemort. He wasn't making any sudden moves as of now. But everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

Harry's friends had come to his rescue. Helping him to accept Ginny's death and move on. Even Ron, who was dealing with his own grief at not being able to save his little sister, helped Harry to see that it was not Harry's fault, but Voldemort. It always came back to him...

Harry threw on some clothes and prepared to apparate to the Burrow where Molly Weasley's excellent cooking awaited him. He pushed all thoughts of dreams, beautiful girls and Voldemort out of him mind.

'Tonight I'm going to enjoy being in the company of my friends and family', he thought. With a pop he was gone.


	2. A Family Like No Other

A Family Like No Other

The Burrow was full of excitement as Harry walked through the front door. Children were running up and down the stairs. Bill and Hermione were sitting in the living room discussing Gringot's business, while Ron, Charlie and Angelina stood in front of the fire arguing about England's chances of making it to the World Cup this year. The rich smells of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking filled him as he looked around at his family.

Ron and Hermione had gotten married a year after graduating Hogwarts. Almost one year to the day they gave birth to their son Alex who turned one today. He was the 7th of the Weasley grandchildren. First there was Abigail, Bill and Fleur's daughter. They were wed during the trio's sixth year and Abby was born that spring. Next came George's twins, David and Thomas. Their mother was Alicia Spinet-Weasley. George and Alicia eloped right after Christmas during sixth year. The boys were born three months after Abby, then Alicia was killed in the battle at Hogwarts seventh year. Fred and Angelina's twins, Philip and Kendall, were born one year after George's twins. Fred and Angelina had never married, much to Mrs. Weasley's annoyance. The following winter Bill and Fleur introduced everyone to Allison, their new baby girl. There was no big surprised that every one of them came out with a head full of red hair.

As for the rest of the Weasley children, Charlie still worked with dragons in Romania. Mrs. Weasley was taking it personally that he hadn't settled down yet. Then there was Percy. He had been captured by Death Eaters during an attack on the Ministry 3 years ago. He was still missing to this day. Last but not least there was Ginny. It pained Harry to be here amongst her family, happy and healthy. 'She should be here, not me.' He thought.

Harry was broken out of his trance by a light tug on his pants leg. He looked down into a pair of big brown eyes.

"Harwy. Play Harwy."said Alex.

"Hello Alex. Happy Birthday to you."

Harry picked him up and spun him around and around. Alex giggled uncontrollably. He settled the toddler back on the ground and watched him waddled away toward his grandfather as Hermione made her way to him and gave him a big hug.

"Harry. I'm so glad you came. We've missed you lately." She said as she gave him a motherly glare.

"I know. I've been busy with training." He replied trying to avoid eye contact.

Ron came over and shook his hand "Hey Harry." He said. Then in a whisper, "What did Tonks want today."

He gave Harry a knowing look and Harry replied "Later."

Harry made his way around the room greeting everyone. He had just settled into a comfy armchair when laughter and excited screams could be heard coming from the garden. Harry and the group made their way around through the kitchen and into the back yard to be greeted by Mrs. Weasley's familiar voice.

"What in the world is going on out here?" she asked curiously." What have you children done? Who is responsible for this?"

Harry glanced over her shoulder to a group of children that stood in a circle around what appeared to be two very large, very pink pigs. At the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice the children all scattered into different directions, not waiting around to get a thrashing from their grandmother.

Mrs. Weasley's face turned a deep color of purple as she tried to contain her laughter. She waved her wand and the two pigs quickly disappeared and was replaced by two very agitated and angry red heads.

"I told you not to teach the twins your trade secrets. Look what it has caused now. They're almost as unbearable as you two were at their age." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, we need someone to carry on in our footsteps." Fred explained.

"Yea, teaching them the secrets to our success will be a valuable tool to them once they go to Hogwarts" George said.

"What your teaching them is how to misbehave and a lot of good that will do them at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if they wind up expelled in their first year." Mrs. Weasley cried. "And what's worse is that they're teaching Allison everything they know. Serves you both right, being turned into pigs. You watch it or those four will be even bigger sneaks than you two."

She turned to go back in the house and ran right into Harry. She looked up and smiled. "Oh, Harry dear. I'm so glad you could make it." She hugged him tightly. "I know how busy you and Ron are these days, but you should come around more."

"I know Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry that I haven't been around. Tonks keeps our scheduled pretty full." Harry said.

"Well the next time Tonks is around we'll be having a talk about how hard she's working my boys. Now come inside, dinners almost ready." She patted his arm as she made her way back up the steps into the house. The rest of the family followed, howling with laughter.

Harry stared at Fred and George with complete amusement plastered on his face. He opened his mouth to comment, but before he could George spoke.

"Don't even think about making a snide remark at this moment" said George.

"Remember. We are the father's of Hogwarts future pranksters." Fred added.

"And we can make sure that their Uncle Harry is taken care of."

"Or Taken Care of. If you catch our drift."

Harry shook his head and snicker as he turned to follow the others in the house. God he loved this family.

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update. Work takes priority. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please r/r.


End file.
